Raven's Nightmare
by StarGazerNightSky
Summary: Raven's dark past leads to nightly fits of terror, meeting Scarlett has eased these to some degree, but the friendship has also ingrained new fears in her mind.


_**This one shot is meant to shed a little light on the thief, Raven's personal thoughts and feelings. I tried a new writing style with this, similar to Apprenticeship. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Raven's Nightmare**_

 _By StarGazer_

 _Raven stood on a dark plain, surrounded by nothing but shadows. Her gaze is distant, yet intent, fixed on the endless horizon. Silhouettes form around her, taking the shapes of loved ones, as well as enemies. She looks around, startled by the shapes._

"Where am I?"

 _No one answers, instead the shapes fade, all except one._

"Who are you?"

 _The silhouette begins to solidify._

"Are you saying you don't recognize me?"

 _Raven takes a step back in surprise._

"Sc-Scarlett? Wha- what are you doing here?"

 _Scarlett smiles, there's a sinister look in her eyes that chills Raven to her core._

"(This isn't Scarlett, it's some imposter)"

 _Raven reaches for her sword_ _but is frozen in place by Scarlett's gaze, she can't move._

"How like you this is."

 _Scarlett takes a few steps forward._

"You always were one to turn on a comrade, never giving anyone but yourself a second thought."

 _Raven tries to shake her head to deny this, and yet she can' words cut her like a knife, leaving her bleeding with doubt._

"No... You're wrong."

 _Raven whispered weakly. Scarlett scoffs, and gives Raven a disgusted look._

"Wrong? I'm wrong? That's laughable coming from someone who's attempted to kill me on more than one occasion, and yet, I'm in the wrong?"

 _Raven staggers slightly, her ears are ringing._

"Shut up! You're not real! This isn't real."

 _Scarlett laughs._

"I'm afraid this is real, _Lass._ "

 _Raven stiffens and turns slowly, to see Brynjolf standing behind her. His face is devoid of emotion, a cold, piercing glare was bored into Raven._

"Brynjolf? Why…"

 _Brynolf holds up a hand for silence._

"It seems my trust in you was misplaced, you can forget about heading the Thieves Guild. You can't even lift your weapon, how could someone as weak as you defend the Guild?"

 _He closes his eyes and sighs, before again meeting Ravens trembling gaze._

"You were always such a disappointment, I was a fool to let myself grow fond of you, a worthless street rat."

 _Ravens heart feels like a sack of bricks, sinking to her gut. Her eyes fill with tears that she desperately tries to hold back, but to no avail._

"Brynjolf…"

 _Raven looks back at Scarlett, before falling to her knees, choking on sobs._

"I-I'm so sorr-sorry."

 _She tears at her chest, just above her heart, and covers her eyes with a hand. Voices buffet her from every side._

"LIER!"

"CHEAT!"

"MURDERER!"

 _Raven doubles over, touching her forehead to the ground, screaming for the voices to stop._

"Raven! Raven!"

 _Someone was shaking her._

"Come on, wake up lass, you're safe!"

 _Raven slowly opens her eyes. Scarlett is seated on the bed to her left and is vigorously shaking her by her shoulders. Brynjolf is leaned over the bed on Ravens right, with his fists planted under him for support. They were both dressed in their night clothes._

"Finally you're awake!"

 _Scarlett says with relief, and ceases shaking the sleepy Raven._

"We thought you may not wake for a moment there."

 _Brynjolf stated with obvious worry. Raven slowly sits up, Brynjolf moves back and stands at the bedside to give her more room._

"I'm sorry I woke you two up, it was just a nightmare no need to worry. You can leave now."

 _Raven says quietly. Scarlett and Brynjolf exchange glances before refocusing on Raven, who refuses to look either of them in the eye._

"Well, it's not just the two of us you have to apologize to, you got the whole hall in an uproar."

 _Scarlett said trying to lighten the mood. She was worried, she had never seen Raven like this, so vulnerable, and shaken._

"I see, I'll make sure to give everyone my apologies in the morning. I'd just like to be alone right now."

 _Scarlett looked desperately at Brynjolf for help. He was studying her intently, he had know Raven far longer than Scarlett had, if anyone could snap Raven out of… whatever this was, it was him. Scarlett stood._

"Well I guess I'll just leave this to you, I have to go calm the twins down. Idiots were afraid she was being murdered."

 _Scarlett exits the room. Brynjolf heavily seats himself on the edge of Raven's bed._

"Lass?"

 _Raven remains silent, she seems to be in a bit of a daze._

"Raven?"

 _Raven blinks and glances at Brynjolf, but otherwise remains silent. Brynjolf's jaw worked, he could tell she was purposely ignoring him._

"Kyra!"

 _Raven nearly jumped out of her skin at the mention of her real name, she hadn't expected Brynjolf would resort to that._

"What do you want from me Bryn?"

 _Brynjolf chuckled triumphantly._

"Well for starters, a little communication would be nice."

 _Raven glared daggers at him, she didn't have the energy or state of mind to combat Brynjolf's sharp tongue at the moment._

"I don't have the energy to deal with you, or anyone for that matter. I just want to be left alone."

 _Brynjolf turns to fully face Raven._

"You're having nightmares again."

 _He states, it's not a question. Raven sighs, and studies her hands._

"Yes."

 _Brynjolf is silent for a moment._

"What was it this time?"

 _He asks. Raven looks away._

"It's not important, I'm fine now."

 _Brynjolf holds back a scoff of annoyance. Raven continues to stare at the floor._

"You're not fooling anyone lass, least of all me."

 _Raven meets his gaze hesitantly._

"Please, just leave me alone."

 _She says pleadingly. Brynjolf nods slowly, he's a bit taken off guard by Ravens demeanor, she had never been this bad before._

"Are you sure?"

 _He asks, Raven nods. He decides to leave her be until morning. Brynjolf stands, takes a final look at Raven, and exits the room. He closes the door behind him as he enters the hallway. Scarlett is leaned against the wall right outside the door._

"Well? Did you get out of her what was wrong?"

 _Brynjolf shook his head, and looked Scarlett in the eyes._

"No, she's being her usual stubborn self."

 _Scarlett furrows her brow._

"I'm surprised, you can usually get her to talk any time."

"I didn't want to push her."

 _Brynjolf replys flatly. Scarlett pushes herself off of the wall, and takes a few steps towards Raven's door._

"Let me see if I can get her talking."

 _Brynjolf extended his arm to block her entering._

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea Scarlett. She's in a pretty bad state right now."

 _Scarlett puts a hand on Brynjolf's outstretched arm, ready to forcefully lower it if the need arose._

"Just let me speak with her, it won't hurt letting me try will it?"

 _Brynjolf stood for a moment, considering her point._

"Not this time lass, please, just leave her be."

 _Scarlett stands for a long time outside Raven's door, after Brynjolf suddenly departs, leaving her to do as she wished. Scarlett breaths a sigh of annoyance before sitting down in front of Raven's door, hoping it was truly best… to just, leave her be._


End file.
